Mach die Augen zu
by donotsrock
Summary: Nur eine kleine "Begegnung" zwischen Ginny und dem wohl unwahrscheinlichsten Partner für sie...


Mach die Augen zu 

by donotsrock

_Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling, nicht mir. Aber da es in den Büchern nie zu einer solchen Szene kommen wird, leihe ich sie mir kurz aus... _

_Der Titel ist ein Song von den Ärzten, der mir auch nicht gehört._

Viel Spass J!

Ginny seufzte als sie sich in das heiße Badewasser niederließ. Das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler konnte sich wirklich sehen lassen. Die 'Badewanne' war doch tatsächlich so groß, daß Ginny ein paar Schwimmzüge machen konnte, bevor sie das andere Ende des Beckens erreichte. Das Mamor des Bodens und der Wände glänzte sanft im Kerzenschein und die Meerjungfrau im Portrait – dem einzigen im Badezimmer – schlief tief und fest. Überhaupt war die Meerjungfrau das einzige, was Ginny störte. Wenigstens beim Baden wollte sie allein sein. Sie brauchte bestimmt keine neugierige kleine (nicht zu vergessen vorlaute) Meerjungfrau, die ihr Schönheitstips gab und mit anderen Bildern über ihre Problemzonen tratschte. Als sie nämlich letztes Jahr zur Vertrauensschülerin gemacht worden war, hatte sie das Bild zuerst sehr schön gefunden. Aber die Meerjungfrau, so schön und unschuldig sie auch aussehen mochte, war gemein. Zuerst hatte sie über Ginnys rotes Haar gelästert, dann hatte sie ihre Hüpfen als zu 'ausladend' bezeichnet und doch tatsächlich die Frechheit besessen, sie zu fragen, ob sie jemals über eine Gesichtsoperation nachgedacht hätte. Ginny war heulend in den Schlafsaal gelaufen und hatte sich Wochen nicht mehr in dieses Badezimmer gewagt. Aber irgendwann war ihr klar geworden, daß sie als Vertrauensschülerin ein Vorbild sein sollte. Wie sollte sie ein Vorbild für die jüngeren Schüler sein, wenn sie sich von einem Bild aus der Fassung bringen ließ. Sie war nicht gerade sehr selbstbewußt, aber Wut und Neid auf den perfekten Körper der Meerjungfrau hatten ihr Mut gegeben. Ginny hatte das Problem beseitigt indem sie bei ihrem zweiten Bad eine Packung Streichhölzer (sie hatte Hermine danach gefragt; schließlich waren ihre Eltern Muggel) und ein Stück Papier mitgebracht hatte. Nach einer kleinen Demonstration und einer weniger kleinen Drohung ('Wenn du blöde Kuh noch einmal irgendetwas Negatives über mich sagst, sei es direkt in mein Gesicht oder hinter meinem Rücken zu anderen Bildern oder meinen Klassenkamaraden, dann wird Dumbledore die traurige, aber ungemein befriedigende Aufgabe haben, ein neues Bild für dieses Badezimmer aussuchen zu müssen, und zwar weil du dann als Häufchen Asche den Abfluß runtergehst!'), versprach eine zitternde Meerjungfrau, ihre Klappe zu halten. 

Ginny lächelte, als sie sich daran erinnerte und schloß zufrieden die Augen. Langsam wusch sie sich mit ihrem Loofah-Schwamm und ließ sich danach einfach treiben. 

Aber da alle schönen Dinge einmal enden müssen, richtete Ginny sich schließlich seufzend auf und ließ das Wasser aus dem Becken. Sie trocknete sich mit einem himbeerrosa Flausch-Handtuch ab und wickelte sich in ihren Bademantel. Es war schon fast nach Sperrstunde, und da sie ein paar Abkürzungen und Geheimwege kannte, beschloß Ginny, ihren Weg zurück zum Gryffindor Turm im Bademantel zu machen. Sie wickelte ihre langen nassen Haare in ein sauberes Handtuch und sammelte ihre Sachen zusammen. 

In ihren Pantoffeln machten ihre Füße kaum ein Geräusch auf dem Mamor, und auch draußen auf dem Steinboden im Flur war sie sehr leise. Doch bevor sie die Ritterrüstung am Ende des Flurs erreicht hatte (die sie in den dritten Stock auf der linken Seite, direkt neben der Treppe zum Gryffindor urm bringen würde), hörte sie ein leises Geräusch. 

Ginny erstarrte und lauschte. Das Geräusch war von hinter ihr gekommen. Gerade als sie dachte, daß sie sich alles nur eingebildet hatte, hörte sie es wieder. Es war ein leises Lachen. Und sie kannte die Stimme nur zu gut. 

Leicht wütend drehte sie sich um und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Was tust _du_ hier?", fragte sie abwertend. "Ist das hier nicht ein wenig zu... hell für deinen Geschmack? Wo du doch die dunklen, kalten Kerker gewöhnt bist!"

Aber anstatt auf die Herausforderung einzugehen, lachte er bloß wieder. "Du bist verdammt hübsch, wenn du nass und wütend bist", sagte er mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen. Er hob eine Augenbraue und betrachtete sie von oben bis unten. "Du wolltest doch nicht etwa _so_ durch ganz Hogwarts laufen, oder?", fragte er, plötzlich ernsthaft.

"Wieso?", erwiederte sie, innerlich grinsend. "Hier sieht mich ja doch keiner, um die Zeit." 'Jetzt hab ich dich', dachte sie. 'Sag was.'

Mit zwei Schritten stand er direkt vor ihr. "Ich sehe dich", sagte er leise. 

"Ich weiß", sagte sie lächelnd. "Und jetzt hast du mich gesehen. Ich muß jetzt zurück, mein Bett ruft. Morgen ist Schule", sagte sie und drehte sich um. Sie hatte die Ritterrüstung gerade erreicht, als sich starke Arme von hinten um ihren Körper legten und sie festhielten. Sie spürte seinen Körper durch den dünnen Stoff ihres Bademantels und seines Umhangs, und die Hitze, die von ihm ausging, machte sie schwach auf den Beinen. Sein steifes Glied presste sich an ihre Seite und er küsste ihren Nacken. 

"Ich will dich", flüsterte er heiser. Die Spur seiner Küsse zog sich von ihrem Nacken hinauf zu ihrem Ohr. Ein unfreiwilliger Seufzer entkam ihren Lippen und sie biß sich auf ihre Unterlippe. 'Nein, Ginny, du wolltest nicht mehr. Du wolltest aufhören damit. Das ist nicht gut für dich', sagte sie sich selbst. Seine rechte Hand glitt den Bademantel entlang und fasste in ihren Ausschnitt. Als seine Finger ihre Brust berührten und ihre Brustwarze streichelten, presste sie die Lippen aufeinander um nicht laut aufzuschreien vor Lust. 'Zum Teufel mit den guten Vorsätzen. Es gibt immer ein nächstes Jahr', dachte sie und drehte sich um. 

Irgendwie schaffte er es, seine Hand auf ihrer Brust zu lassen ohne eine Sekunde den Kontakt zu unterbrechen. Mit seinem freien Arm zog er sie an sich heran und küsste ihre Stirn, ihre Schläfen, ihre Wangen, ihre Nase, ihr Kinn, bis sie es nicht mehr aushielt und ihn küsste. 

Ihre Lippen trafen sich. Sie schmeckte nach Pfirsichen, wie immer, und er liebte diesen Geschmack. 'Genau so süß wie sie', dachte er, als er seine Zunge leicht über ihre Oberlippe gleiten ließ. Sie öffnete ihren Mund und ihre Zungen berührten sich, spielten miteinander, neckten sich. 

Bald senkte sich sein Mund wieder und liebkoste ihren Hals, ihre Schultern, ihr Dekolleté. 

"Nicht hier", schaffte sie zu sagen bevor seine Zunge an ihrer Brust ihre Beine fast zum Versagen brachte. 

Er löste sich von ihr und nickte. Zärtlich brachte er ihren Bademantel wieder in Ordnung und hob ihre Sachen auf, die sie irgendwann vorher fallengelassen hatte. Sie hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt. "Wohin? Zurück ins Badezimmer?"

"Oh, nein. Ich werde dieser Tussi garantiert keine Peep-Show zeigen", sagte sie wütend. Er sah sie verwirrt an. 

"Wem?"

"Der Meerjungfrau auf dem Bild im Badezimmer", erklärte sie.  

"Oh." Er sah sich um. "Wie wär's dann mit einem alten Klassenraum?", fragte er lächelnd.

"Perfekt", erwiederte sie und nahm seine angebotene Hand. Zusammen gingen sie in den nächsten offenen Klassenraum. Es war ein alter, staubiger Raum, der offenbar auch als Abstellraum genutzt wurde. Im hinteren Bereich waren Kisten und Kartons aufgestapelt, sowie ausrangierte Tische und Bänke. 

"Hm. Nicht gerade sehr gemütlich", sagte Ginny und sah sich um. 

"Kann man ändern." Und das tat er. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs waren dutzende Kerzen aufgestellt, die den Raum in ein weitaus freundlicheres Licht tauchten. Er beschwör eine flauschige Decke herauf und einige Kissen. 

"Besser?"

Ginnys Antwort bestand nicht aus Worten. Sie öffnete langsam den Knoten ihres Gürtels und der Bademantel glitt zu Boden. Mit einem verführerischen Lächeln und einem eindeutig auffordernden Blick ließ sie sich auf die Decke nieder und wartete. 

Er schluckte hart. Sie war wunderschön und verführerisch. "Du bist perfekt", flüsterte er. Schnell verschloss er die Tür und belegte den Raum in weiser Voraussicht mit einem 'Schalldämpfer-Spruch'. 

"Ich warte", surrte sie in einem leisen Singsang. Mit dem Zeigefinger ihrer linken Hand fuhr sie langsam die Konturen ihres Mundes nach. Es machte ihn fast wahnsinnig. Er war froh, daß er unter seinem Umhang nichts anhatte. Er kannte ihre Ungeduld nur zu gut und wußte, wie sehr eine Hose dabei stören konnte. 

In Sekundenschnelle war er neben ihr auf der Decke und löste den Turban auf ihrem Kopf. Noch feuchte rote Locken fielen auf die Decke und er deckte ihren Körper mit Küssen ein. Sie wand sich unter ihm als er auch noch seine Hände zur Hilfe nahm und ihren Körper überall zugleich zu berühren schien. 

Langsam, geradezu schmerzhaft langsam, glitt seine Hand zwischen ihre Beine während seine Zunge ihre Kreise um ihre nun verhärteten und aufgerichteten Brustwarzen zog. Sie stöhnte auf und kam ihm mit ihrem Becken entgegen als er sie vorsichtig zu streicheln begann. 

Er wußte nicht wie, doch plötzlich fand er sich auf dem Rücken liegend wieder und sie küsste seinen Hals, hinunter zu seiner Brust. Ihre Hände reichten tiefer und umschlossen sein steifes Glied, und er stöhnte auf in Lust und vielleicht auch ein wenig Schmerz. Sie löst ihren Griff etwas und begann sanft zu massieren. Als ihre Fingerspitzen die empfindliche Haut an der Eichel berührten, sog er scharf die Luft ein und zog sie zu sich herunter. Sie küssten sich leidenschftlich und hielten es nicht mehr aus. 

Sie setzte sich vorsichtig auf ihn, und stöhnte auf als sie die Spitze seines Gliedes in sich spürte. Er glitt tiefer hinein. 

Sie sah auf ihn hinab und lächelte. Er sah so aus wie sie sich fühlte: unglaublich erregt, unglaublich glücklich und einfach nur zufrieden... oder fast zufrieden. Sie begann, sich langsam zu bewegen und er öffnete seine Augen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie wußten es: sie gehörten zusammen, und egal was passierte, nichts konnte etwas an dieser Tatsache ändern. Sollten doch alle durchdrehen und rumschreien und verständnislos mit dem Kopf schütteln! Etwas, das sich so richtig anfühlte, konnte unmöglich falsch sein. 

Seine Hände massierten ihre Brüste und sie biß auf ihre Zunge um nicht laut zu schreien. Er konnte sie alles andere vergessen lassen. Nichts war mehr wichtig, gar nichts, außer diesem Gefühl der Nähe und Verbundenheit, dem Gefühl der Liebe. Und was das beste war, sie konnte in seinen Augen lesen, daß er ebenso fühlte wie sie. 

Ohne sich in ihrem Rhythmus stören zu lassen, drehte er sie sanft auf den Rücken und lag nun auf ihr. Ihre Hände wanderten zu seinem Hintern um ihn noch tiefer in sich hineinzupressen, während er seine Hände in ihren Haaren vergrub und wieder einmal ihren Hald küsste, mit seiner Zunge und seinen Zähnen ihre sensible Haut bearbeitete und sie damit fast wahnsinnig machte. 

Sie zog seinen Kopf für einen tiefen Kuss zu sich heran. Als er bemerkte, wie sich ihr Körper kurz versteifte und sie beinahe aufzuhören zu schien zu atmen, hielt er sich nicht mehr zurück und ließ sich fallen. Sein Orgasmus war einfach überwältigend, wie immer mit ihr, und er sank zusammen; sein Kopf auf ihrer Schulter und so nah wie möglich. 

Sie legte ihre Arme um seine Oberkörper und zog ihn an sich. Sie lagen auf der Seite, Gesichter zueinander gewandt. Er war noch immer in ihr und sie konnte seinen schnellen Herzschlag unter ihrer Hand fühlen. Ihr eigenes Herz schlug auch nicht viel langsamer. 

Nach einigen Minuten, die sie in den Armen des anderen gelegen hatten und einfach nur auf ihre Atmung, die sich langsam normalisierte, hörte, drehte er sich langsam auf den Rücken. Er hinterließ eine feuchte kalte Spur auf ihrem Oberschenkel. 

Doch jegliche Kälte verschwand, als er sie an sich zog. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und streichelte mit einer Hand über seinen Bauch. Er legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und hielt sie fest. 

Er küsste sie sanft auf den Kopf und flüsterte, "Ich liebe dich, Ginny."

Ginnys Herz machte einen Sprung. 'Er liebt mich', dachte sie. Es war das erste Mal, daß das Wort 'Liebe' zwischen ihnen gefallen war. Und doch wußte sie, daß sie ihn auch liebte. Alles andere war unwichtig. Als sie ihre Augen fest zumachte, war alles, was sie wahrnahm, das gleichmäßige Schlagen seines Herzens und das stetige Heben und Senken seiner Brust. Sein Arm lag beschützend um ihre Schultern und sein Gesicht lag an ihrem Hals, seine Lippen gegen die Haut über ihrer Halsschlagader gepresst, genau dort, wo sie besonders empfindlich war. Alles, was sie wahrnahm, alles was sie fühlte, alles was existierte war er. Alles was zählte, war ihre Liebe, und der war sie sich sicher, deshalb erwiederte sie lächelnd: "Ich liebe dich auch, Draco." 

AN: Für die Inspiration zu dieser Geschichte muß ich Onduril danken. Es war nämlich sie, die mich darauf brachte, indem sie mich (unfreiwillig) zu einen merkwürdigen Vergleich anregte.

Außerdem widme ich diese Story dir, da du unbedingt eine Draco/Ginny-Story haben wolltest. 

Ich hoffe, sie hat allen anderen auch gefallen. 

~ donotsrock


End file.
